Furby's are EVIL!
by Drays Shorty
Summary: An AU fic in which the FF8 goes snowboarding and gets more than they bagained for...SxS!!! Heehee


Furby's are EVIL  
  
Author: TwIsTeD_FrEaK  
  
Pairings: SeiferxSquall, ZellxQuistis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't 'em, don't sue me, all you'll get is my teddy bear Spartigus :)  
  
Warnings: It's Alternate Universe Stuff:) By the way I have nothing against smart cheerleaders, it's just the stupid ones I hate :)  
  
Rating: R eventually  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
"Dee dee dee dee dee....dum diddy dum!"  
  
Seifer was jolted awake by the obnoxious Furby that his stupid sister, Quistis', friend Selphie gave him for Christmas. Quistis had one too, but found out a way to turn it off, but refused to share the secret with her less fortunate brother. It's not as if he would ever think of taking the batteries out, no he was too intelligent for that.  
  
"Lilula Hungry!", The Furby insisted.  
  
Seifer stuck his thumb in the Furby's mouth and wondered, for the umpteenth time, why he didn't just throw the god-forsaken thing out the window.  
  
"OWWWWWW!!!! IT BIT ME!!!! QUIS-TIS!!!!!"  
  
Quistis stood in the doorway to her brothers' room and watched the scene in front of her with a look of amusement on her face. She sighed and started to pick her way through the constant mess that was Seifer's room.  
  
"You really should clean this room up you know. I bet even the cockroaches can't find their way through this mess...."  
  
Seifer had finally managed to fling the Furby across the room where it proceeded to smash against the wall. The little black thing on its forehead flew off and smacked Quistis in the arm. ("OWW!")  
  
"All the better for me then.....Anyway, if I ever cleaned it up I would have to get new carpet with all the stains this one."  
  
"But how do you find anything?"  
  
"Easy. I just look down and....Viola! There it is!"  
  
"Oh. My. God....." Quistis Stared at him, a red mark starting to dare to show itself on her arm. "You. Have got to be the strangest person I have ever met.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
One crisp January morning found Bear Stream High School and its students excitedly hurrying through the halls whispering about the upcoming 'Winter Escapades'. Every year, the school held an annual 'School Bonding Trip' in which all of the Juniors and Seniors went to a lodge in the mountains. Then they proceeded to strap one (or in some cases two, if they were sissies) pieces of wood to their feet and hurtle themselves down steep slopes.  
  
*Finally* Thought Zell as the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of the torture known as CALCULUS and the beginning of the scarfing of many hotdogs. But, alas, the teacher held him back, asking why he hadn't turned in his homework. Zell straightened the teacher out only to be blocked by Selphie. When Zell finally made it to the cafeteria, all of the hotdogs were gone and they only had meatloaf left. ".........poopie", Zell let out a resigned sigh. He made his way to his usual table and took his seat next Quistis. Seifer smirked at Zell's tray and took a slow, deliberate bite of one of his three hotdogs.  
  
"So, Chickenwuss, I guess you were too slow AGAIN." Seifer said in that way of his that irritates the heck out people. "Have you ever actually had a hotdog here?"  
  
"Yes I HAVE had hotdog here!.....Geez."  
  
"When?" Seifer asked the question that started it all  
  
"....Uh......it was.......Ummm.....poopie..." Zell put on his best pout.  
  
"Well, you're lucky.....I'm feeling generous today. Here." Seifer shoved a hotdog at a very happy Zell.  
  
Quistis looked right and left before leaning forward and said in a mock whisper, "Remember, don't tell anyone about this, it might ruin Seifer's reputation for being a selfish dick."  
  
"Now I remember why I love you", Zell grinned back at her.  
  
"Quit making googly eyes....sheesh, am I the only sane one here? I would've thought better of you Quistis." Seifer said adopting a fatherly voice and peering sternly over imaginary spectacles.  
  
"ZEEEEEEEEE-EEEELLLL!!!!" Selphie screeched as she came over to the table. "You TOTALLY blewmeoffinthehallway! Whyareyou in such a rushallthetime?!?"  
  
Zell tried to melt into is seat. He had turned a brilliant shade of red and was spluttering incoherently to himself.  
  
Suddenly a hush filled the cafeteria. The double doors opened and in stepped Rinoa, captain of the A squad. Her two right-hand women, Ellone and Raine, were at her sides. She made her way to the table in the center of the cafeteria turning her nose up at the food line. Seifer made a not- so-quiet gagging noise and pretended to die, Rinoa looked at their table haughtily.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes at her. He was more popular with the underclassmen than her and she knew it.  
  
Rinoa Glared at Seifer and sat down at her cheer-leaderish table with her cheer-leaderish friends and ate her cheer-leaderish food. Hands down Seifer was the most popular person in the school, Rinoa hated it.  
  
"Let's sound the trumpets, here comes Leonhart the Lionheart. Bleagh..."  
  
"Oooooooh! Is hecomingoverhere?"  
  
Quistis made a face at her. "Eeeeeeeeewww....I hope he doesn't, I don't wanna get his cooties."  
  
"I agree, his stupidity might rub off on us." Zell said.  
  
Seifer smirked at him, "But his stupidity has already wore off on you...."  
  
If looks could kill, Seifer would be dead gone and forgotten with the look Zell gave him.  
  
Squall Leonhart came over to their table and stared down at Seifer. He walked away as soon as he had come.  
  
"Whydidn'thetalktous?"  
  
"Cause He's too thick to string 4 words together, that's why. Duh," Was Quistis' smart reply.  
  
Seifer was extremly weirded out by Squall' odd behaviour.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight....." was all he could manage.  
  
TBC 


End file.
